<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] sick with love by lonelylighthousekeeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762062">[Podfic] sick with love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylighthousekeeper/pseuds/lonelylighthousekeeper'>lonelylighthousekeeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(on account of they're both drunk), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Emetophilia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylighthousekeeper/pseuds/lonelylighthousekeeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A reading of the work "sick with love" by escherzo.</p><p>Podfic Length: 00:11:10</p><p>Author's Summary:<br/><i>“Martin,” Jon says, an undeniable note of pleased fascination in his voice. “That's disgusting."</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I know,” Martin moans, putting his face in his hands. “I'm so sorry.”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] sick with love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021554">sick with love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/escherzo">escherzo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EDIT 10/4/20: i've updated the audio to make it sound a bit crisper! i'm still learning the ropes of audio editing, but i hope this is a little better! i'm definitely happier with it :'&gt;</p><p>thank you to chris for blanket permission to podfic your work!</p><p>☂ best listened to at a low volume ☂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Cover art/Audio: lonelylighthousekeeper</p><p>Podfic Length: 00:11:10</p><p>File Size: 10.2 MB</p><p>You can download or stream this podfic <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UFqZqj7WBwSL7RUBcm-9s_cT4zcz7Eic/view?usp=sharing">here</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jon voice eheheh blegh</p><p>im still relatively new to this, and still working things out and experimenting with audio editing and being better at enunciating and the like, so im sorry if its a bit rough around the edges. im working on improving!</p><p>thank you for listening, and thanks to chris for writing ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>